The Mermaid and The Vamp
by the-auslly-shipper
Summary: Ally has a secret and so does Austin, what happens when both of them are on their way to a Team Austin sleepover, but they meet half way in the ocean? Bad summary, but hey its a one-shot. Enjoy Guys! I'm like Ally, avoid the worse, but safety first, so to be safe I will put T. I do not own Austin & Ally, but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I have had this idea in the back of my head for a long time. I'm probs gonna keep this as a one shot. :) Unless you guys want me to continue which I highly doubt, if anything I'll probs just make a sequel, but only if the public wants it. :( This isn't like any of my other stories, or future stories, but who knows. Well Guys Enjoy 3 **

**Ally's P.O.V**

* * *

It had been almost a full week since I went to swim out in the ocean, I only went out at night when no one was around, because I had a huge secret; I was a mermaid. It explained as to why I always the fastest in my swimming lessons and competitions. I loved being in the water, the idea had always made me happy, until I was 13 when I started to realize I was a mermaid, and ever since, I have been going to the ocean, deep in the ocean and late at night. I always spent about 3 hours in the ocean, and being supernatural, I wasn't tired. I knew there were some dangers in this , that ment there were like vamps, werewolves, pixies, fairies, centaurs, wizards, angels, trolls, and every fictional thing you could imagine.

Lately, Austin has been asking me to come to the beach with him and surf, the only problem is that he wants us to go alone, so I couldn't just sit in the sand and talk to Trish, and don't get me wrong, I would love to spend some time alone with Austin, especially in the ocean, because that's a mix of my two favorite things, Austin and water. But I couldn't blow my cover, I don't think he'll be surprised, because he believes in all of this. Maybe he has a secret too, but that'll risk blowing my cover. It was almost midnight, and I was supposed to be seeing the members of Team Austin, for a sleepover at Sonic Boom, because we needed to all be together for Austin's big appearance, on the Wanda Watson show tomorrow. I would have to be there in about an hour, so I thought why not just go out for a quick swim, and I'll cover it up by saying I was at the beach with some cousins or something.

*20 to 30 minutes later*

i arrived to the beach, and got on top of my usual cliff that lead to the ocean so no one would see me transform into a mermaid on the beach. I suspiciously looked both ways, and as usual, I was alone. I removed my clothes leaving me with my bikini on. Without any hesitation, I took a few steps back and ran to the edge. Feeling the wind blow through my hair, I dived in, as I transformed into a mermaid. I could see my legs turn into a tail, and my hair lose a bit of its color as it usually did when I transformed. My purple polka-dotted bra, was somehow very flashy underwater, perhaps glow in the dark? I swam deeper into the dark ocean, until I touched the warm sand on the palms of my hands. I simply laid there for what seemed to be only seconds, until I decided to come up for pointless air. I was there for about a minute, until I saw a light, and a bright one too. What seemed to be a person in a motter boat. The person was pretty far, but I dived in the water to not be seen. I dived deep, but close to the boat, maybe I know the person. I hid behind a piece of sea weed, as I watched the human dive into the water. It was a man, with bleach blonde hair, and a surfers tan. He was quite muscular, he must have dropped something, because he swam quickly and frantically. As if he found what he was looking for, his head turned quickly and chased a fish? Rather rapidly, about the speed I would have gone, but I am faster than olympian swimmers. I'm immortal. He caught the fish and began biting its neck. I could see his features through the sea weed, his eyes were ruby red, and his teeth were pearl white, except his pointy teeth (**A/N: I don't know what they're called :P**) they were filled with blood. He Was A Vampire. My eyes zoomed in on his features like a camera, **(A/N: because mermaids, are exactly like vampires, better senses of smell, sight and taste, they have killed thousands or sailor men, to eat them... its in the legend and stuff like that)** I was beyond shocked when I identified who it was. Austin.

My Austin, was a vampire. Now I'm scared of him, wait, I'm supernatural too, I thought to myself. While I was lost in my thoughts, I must have moved or something, because Austin's attention came to this side. After his little mid-night snack, he swam back up. I needed to discuss this with him. Quickly I swam faster than ever to reach his boat before him. He didn't notice me, he was swimming slowly back up. I reached his boat and his behind the boat, making sure he didn't notice me. I grabbed the boat and popped my head out in the surface. Austin's hands reached the top of the boat too, but on the other side. I plopped my head down, until I saw he was completely on. Seconds before he was about to start up the boat, I called him "Austin Wait!"

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Austin Wait!" I heard a girl's voice call out for me, but not just any voice, this was very recognizable. The voice was sweet, caring, beautiful, like an angel, or even the intoxicating voice of a mermaid. No, this voice was unique, not even comparable to any other girl. The I knew who's voice it was. Ally's. Where was she? "Ally? Is that you?" I called shakily. "Yes, Austin, its me" my angel replied. "Alls, where are you?" I searched. "I'm behind the boat" she answered rapidly. As if it were a call for help. I quickly saw her puff pink nails on the side of the boat. I quickly scooted to her direction. I saw her grabbing on for dear life, she was wearing nothing but her adorable purple and white polka-dotted bikini. "Please help me up?" she stuttered, probably from the cold. I pulled her up, but not all the way, up until her waist, because she stopped me. "There's a secret I've been hiding from you, and you have been hiding from me. I know about yours, you're a vampire. I am quite similar, only from the ocean." I didn't quite catch on until, she pushed herself back into the water, and jumped out doing a back flip, showing her tail. My Ally was a mermaid. My jaw dropped to the bottom of the ocean as she dived back in, and popped out of the ocean and into the boat. "Alls.." I started but she cut me off by saying "Please don't freak out... This is the reason why I have a good voice, mermaids have used their voices to lour in sailors and eat them... I won't eat you, if you won't eat me." Ally added the last part quickly. My mind was still in shock of the fact that the love of my life, was a mermaid. Yes, I like Ally. "Um... I won't eat you, and I-I I'm in a state of shock, I don't quite know how to proses this new information, but I hope now this will bring us closer than we already are, and we have to be at Sonic Boom, oh, half an hour ago. I think we should go. Where's the rest of your clothes?" I blushed as I asked the last part. I didn't mind her staying like that, I would strongly in courage that, but she's wet, so she's probably freezing. I looked in Ally's eyes. For a few seconds she stayed like that, but then turned away as she started to blush. As I turned away to start the boat, when I felt a pair of kind brown orbs on my body. I smirked as I realized Ally was checking me out, well for starters who wouldn't, I'm Ausimus, and I'm shirtless. "Like what you see Alls?" I whispered in her ear as she blushed deeper. I felt her shiver as I asked her the question. I turned around to grab a towel and wrapped her in it. I shivered a bit, but didn't feel the cold. She opened up the towel, instructing me to go in with her. Without any hesitation, I cuddled with her in the towel, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. If only we could stay like that forever. "On the top of the cliff, and yes I did like what I saw" Ally finally responded. I was confused a bit at first but then, I got it, her things were on the top of the cliff. I quickly untangled myself from Ally and felt cold which isn't normal for a vampire to feel cold, it was like something was missing. I quickly flew up and gathered Ally's belongings and double checked to see if I missed anything. Once I was sure I had everything, I flew back down, where Ally was fully dried up and had her legs again. I couldn't even think properly because of Ally's beauty had my mind in a state of confusion. It wasn't helping that the moon light and the ocean reflection of Ally made her eyes really stand out. She was truly a beauty. When was I gonna grow a pair and tell her I love her? Well there's a time for everything, and this might be my chance. Here goes nothing. "Ally I have to tell you something," I started, Ally had a worried look in her eyes but nodded allowing me to continue "I... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time Alls, ever since day one that I've met you, I've liked you, I can't get you out of my head, and well now that you know my biggest secret, I think its time I revealed my best secret." And with that said I could feel all the weight come off of my shoulders. I quickly glanced over to Ally, where she was clearly in a state of shock, but she did the thing I could have expected the least. She crashed her lips on mine. At first I was sure I was dreaming, but thats when I felt sparks, I felt fireworks go off, I even felt like a rocket ship just took off. She must have been the one for me, because being a vampire, I don't feel anything. I wrapped my arms around her as I deepened the kiss, the kiss began lustful, then passionate, then it became demanding, as though we had been waiting to be in each others arms for ages. Probably because we had. Unfortunately, Ally needed air, unlike me, so she broke the kiss. I had to make her mine for good. This was it.

"Ally, will you go out with me?" I managed to speak, Ally nodded as we began to make out again.

* * *

**A/N: Well That's my story! If you guys ship Cogan, I have a story its called : CeCe and Logan Kidnapped. But there's two parts.. you will be able to find out which is first (: **

**R&R Please 3 I love you guys, and if you don't like the story, don't be shy and give me some tips or even advice, anything. **

**the-auslly-shipper out! **


	2. Author's Note But Please Read

**A/N: So Luvlies, thank you for reviewing my story. But I have some people that want it to stay that way and others that want a sequel. **

**If I Can Get More Reviews, Let Them Vote Too, And I will add up the votes and we'll see.**

**I just want more people to read it. **

**I really don't think I'll be doing a sequel for now, I am under a lot of stress lately, the teachers decided "Why don't we start off the month with so much projects and work?" Yea, I have so much to do. I am also working on my other story, some of you may have heard of it "CeCe And Logan: Kidnapped" I'm really trying to focus on that one because its almost done. And I'm starting a new story for our favorite couple Austin & Ally! I'm pretty tired so Imma go take a nap, Baii!**

**the-auslly-shipper out!**


End file.
